Damn Fever
by Demonolithe
Summary: Kai has a fever and he is confused about his surroundings. Shounenai KaixRei and hints of TysonxMax oneshot.


A/N: This is my very first fic here, so please don't flame me. However I wish you would review and tell me honestly what you think. Also I'm more than willing to know if you don't like this story, and why is that, because I believe I can improve my writing skills if I know what I'm doing wrong.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Warnings: Swearing, OOC:ness, Shounen-ai(boyxboy, in case someone didn't know) .

* * *

I hear a whisper. It's calling my name. I follow it and find myself standing in front of a door. I grab the knob and open the door. The only thing I find behind it is darkness.

"Kai" There it is again. Someone is calling me but I don't know who could it be. The whisper is so soft and welcoming that I want to find whoever it is. Hesitantly I stretch out my foot and step into… Whoa!

I jump up and gasp. Slowly I look around me. I'm sitting in my bed in my room… or to be exact: in the room I share with Rei. The said neko-jin is sleeping in his bed. I glance at a clock in a table next to my bed. It's only two o'clock in the morning. Hell, I should still be sleeping too. I don't know why though. I have been sleeping like forever already. Well many days at least. I have been sick for almost a week now and all everyone is doing is telling me I should rest or sleep. They are probably just trying to keep me out of sight while they are enjoying my absence. Hn. I'll show them when I'm healthy again. I hope that's soon, I'm tired of sleeping.

I rest my head in my hands. Then again, I feel tired all the time when I'm awake… like now too. Besides that, my headache is killing me. I sigh heavily and sink back into my bed. Maybe I should just sleep, and then the pain might go away. I close my eyes and immediately drift into some short of stupor.

A little later I open my eyes again. An interesting thing is that I don't even know if I fell asleep again or not. Somehow I think I did. If it is so, then why am I awake again? Moreover, why am I sitting…? Hey, wait a second! When did I even get up? I didn't notice doing so. I frown and set my bare feet on the floor. Maybe this is just another dream. I wouldn't wonder, because I've been having so weird and realistic dreams lately. Especially now when I have this damn fever. It's not just the normal fever that everybody else gets… Oh no, in my case fever means fucking forty degrees and two weeks in bed. Perhaps it's my punishment for being sick so rarely.

I decide that I might just go and check out what this dream has to offer me, and stand up putting blankets aside. I see Rei sleeping peacefully in his bed. Everything is just the way they were when I was awake. What if this isn't a dream after all? How do I know if it is or not? Argh! This is getting too confusing. I am Kai Hiwatari and confusion is not my thing. It's weakness and I certainly am not weak. As to prove this statement, I take a shaking step forward and fall down. Damn. Well okay, maybe I am a bit weak right now, but it's only because I have not been able to eat or get up from bed for almost a week. It's a very reasonable explanation.

I feel myself thirsty and decide to go get some water. I stand up from the floor and leave the room quietly, careful not to wake my sleeping roommate.

I stop when I come to the hallway. Everything looks so strange: the hallway itself is definitely smaller than usually and the walls look like they are coming closer to me. There also seems to be more shadows than normally and they are changing their shapes. I shake my head. Ouch, I probably shouldn't have done that. My headache is getting worse. I sigh and continue my journey to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, I take a bottle of water from the fridge. I put it in a table and start to search for painkillers. After a few minutes I have checked every single cupboard in the room and found nothing. Shit, I guess I have to manage without it then. I take the bottle of water from the table and head to the living room.

As fast as I get into the room, I also get out of there, if not even faster. Again, I'm in the kitchen leaning in the wall, shocked. Oh fuck! Someone please tell that was a hallucination. I didn't just see two huge pastel rabbits in the living room, did I? Of course I didn't. That's just ridiculous. Okay, I calm down, go back, and see that there is… a pastel yellow giant rabbit lying on its back on the couch and another, pastel blue rabbit on top of it… and they are making out. I need to take support from a doorframe. Now I really am sure this is a dream. But rabbits…Why on earth would I be dreaming about rabbits? I mentally shrug and turn to leave when I suddenly realize something: those giant rabbits look very familiar. I take a second look at the very concentrated figures and my eyes widen in shock: Max? Tyson? What the fuck?

This is a bit too much for me already. I leave the living room quickly, because I really am not interested in Max and Tyson making out on the couch, on which I, by the way, probably will never be able to sit on again. This dream is going to haunt me for the rest of my life, I'm sure of it. I mean, I definitely know a lot of things that are more pleasant to watch than Tyson and Max doing what they're doing. Like the certain neko-jin for instance. I wouldn't mind at all seeing him doing it… with me that is. Somewhat mischievous grin spreads to my face as I make my way back to my and Rei's room.

The bedroom is much darker than the rest of the hotel room, where we are currently staying, since the curtains are covering the windows. I close the door behind me as I step into the room. I wait a few seconds and let my eyes get used to the darkness.

When I'm able to see again almost clearly I sneak closer to my prey. I stop next to his bed and wish I could turn on the lights, because my ability to see in the dark is not even close to his level.

"Rei…?" I whisper as to test if he is awake. Apparently not since I receive no response. I can't help admiring his sleeping form. Rei… Sleeping Beauty. My lips curve into a gentle smile without me even noticing it. Honestly it is true, no one can deny it: he is incredibly beautiful, actually the most beautiful person I've probably ever seen. Rei is lying on his back, his long raven hair, a little bit messy from sleeping, spread to frame his angelic features. His toned skin is slightly glowing in the small ray of moonlight that has escaped in from a hole between the curtains. His lips are a bit apart, just begging to be kissed.

I place the bottle of water from my hand to a table beside Rei's bed. I have found something much more interesting and therefore forgotten my thirst. I carefully kneel down to Rei's bed, trying not to wake him. I crawl closer to him until I'm on top of his body. I observe his face, memorizing every little detail of his perfection. Would it be wrong to touch him? Maybe even… no, I can't. I guess it is wrong, but I just want to tell him that I love him. I love him so much it hurts. I can't bear to see him always so close to me and yet so far. I can't bear it that I can't tell him every day how much I love him. I want him to know how I feel.

I close my eyes. If this is just a dream, which I think this is, then I can tell him, right? And he won't be mad at me in the morning. Maybe if he accepts my love now he will accept it also in reality.

I hear some voices from the hallway. I open my eyes and turn my face towards the door, like expecting someone to come in. The voices come closer and then pass our door. Giggles, talking and footsteps. Max and Tyson are apparently going to the bedroom, which they share with Kenny. If I was a compassionate person I would feel sorry for him. I don't understand how he can sleep with them in the same room when I can't even be with them longer than a few minutes.

"Kai? Is something wrong?" I turn my head quickly to its previous position: staring Rei. Now I can see his big amber eyes looking at me confused and concerned. I shake my head. Okay, how do I explain why I'm in his bed and above him only an arm length away from his extremely tempting body? Great, this is just the situation I've always wanted to end up in. Despite the slightly sarcastic tone of that, it actually was true, at least part of it.

"Rei… I…" I really don't know what to say. He is still staring at me questioning. Kai, it's just a dream remember! I remind myself and smirk cunningly.

"What is it?" Rei ask now a bit scared. I raise one of my eyebrows.

"Just that this is the strangest dream I've ever had" Rei rolls his eyes and lifts his hand to my forehead.

"Kai, you have a high fever. You're hallucinating. You should –" I cut his sentence by shaking my head quickly. Ow… I forgot the headache. I close my eyes for a moment and then open them again.

"What? Not a dream?" I ask incredulously. Rei shakes his head. "Are you sure?" Now he nods. I start to go through the events of this night in my mind and frown. "But it has to be. I mean, I saw Tyson and Max… making out in the living room." Rei chuckles as I say this. I really don't think it's funny. "Can you explain that?" I ask, or more like demand.

"Yes I can." Rei says his eyes sparkling with tears, caused by laughing. "Max told me a few days ago about his feelings for Tyson. This just means that Tyson felt the same for him and that they found it out somehow. Good for them, I'd say", he says smiling. I sigh. I should have known those idiots fall for each other.

"Hn", I reply. "Then tell me, why would they wear huge pastel rabbit costumes?" He laughs again.

"They were at some costume party in the evening" Why don't I know about this kind of things? I'm their captain for God's sake. Oh yeah, I've been sleeping for a week. And even if I hadn't they still wouldn't have told me, I suppose. They are afraid of me. Can't blame them though. I shrug mentally and turn my attention back to the heavenly creature beneath me. I bet he is starting to wonder my position.

"Maybe this really isn't a dream then" I sigh heavily, somehow disappointed. Rei smiles softly and pushes some escaped strands aside from my face. Why is he doing that? Can't he understand how seductive that is? Oh God, I have to tell him now.

"No. I really think you should go to sleep now" I can almost sense something reluctant in Rei's words. I wonder why.

"Rei, I must tell you something first" Suddenly my voice turns a bit shaky and my head feels dizzy. Oh no, I can't faint now. Damn fever. Rei looks concerned. He is probably expecting something horrible to come. Well, I guess what I'm going to say can be horrible to him if he doesn't feel the same.

"Yeah?" Rei asks quietly. I open my mouth to speak, but then I realize that it would be somehow hollow just to say 'Hey, I love you'. Isn't it the way that actions speak louder than words? Maybe I should try that.

Encouraged by this new thought I lean down and press my lips against his so gently that I'm barely touching him. His lips are just like I thought they would be: silky soft and delicious. I must restrain my desire to deepen the kiss since I really don't know what Rei is thinking about this. I back away from him to my previous position: an arm length away. Rei is staring at me, shocked to put it mildly. After a few seconds he, however, seems to recover because now his other arm is thrown around my neck and his soft lips are against my own again. Now I definitely don't think twice when I lean closer to him deepening the kiss. A small moan escapes from Rei when my tongue finds its way into his mouth. My whole body shivers as I feel Rei slip his cold fingers under my shirt and run them up and down my fever-heated back. He pulls my body against his own. I'm closer to him than I ever thought I could be and I feel damn dizzy. I ignore it and concentrate on pulling Rei's shirt over his head. Then I rise a bit to remove my own shirt. I lean back down and start kissing Rei's neck. He gasps when my body touches his bare chest.

"Oh, hot!" I stop my action and look into Rei's eyes questioning.

"What?"

"You are hot, Kai", he says. I smirk.

"No. You are." I continue kissing his neck. Rei sets his hands to my shoulders and pushes me further. He looks into my eyes seriously.

"No Kai! I really meant it, literally. Your skin is burning hot."

"Don't care about it, Rei", I try to convince him. "I'm totally fine, really." Suddenly I feel shooting pain in my temple and drop my head to rest on Rei's shoulder. I guess I'm not very convincing right now.

Rei sighs and rolls me under him so that now I'm lying on my back on the bed. He reaches over me and takes something from the table. He sits up.

"Now you take this." He puts a painkiller in my mouth and gives me the bottle of water I got earlier from the kitchen. I drink some water and swallow the pill. I give the bottle back to Rei and try to smile. I feel beaten. The most wonderful night of my life so far came to a harsh end, and it's only because of this fucking fever. Rei sets the bottle back to the table and settles himself lying beside me. "Let's get back to sleep, Kai", he says softly wrapping his arms around my naked chest. I sigh and bury my face in his silky hair. "Good night, Kai", Rei whispers.

"Night, Rei", I reply and close my eyes and fall asleep incredibly fast.

--------------------------------------

Next morning I wake up sweating. I try to get up but something's preventing me doing so. I look down and see Rei, still clinging to my upper body. Loving smile spreads to my face.

"So, it wasn't a dream after all", I whisper to myself. I snuggle closer to him. He stirs slightly tightening his hold around my body.

"I love you, Kai" I'm surprised to hear a small whisper coming from him. I thought he was asleep.

"Love you too" I place a soft peck on his lips. He smiles adorably.

"You should really get sick more often", Rei says yawning.

"I'd rather not", I say, though I can feel he's sleeping again. Speaking of being sick, by the way, I think my fever is dropping. Smiling I close my eyes again and follow Rei to a dream world.

* * *

A/N: That's it. Please review . Thanks. 


End file.
